I Need You
by bumblebee-111
Summary: Just some Serena and Darien fluff. Please read!!!


Hey everyone!!!! I decide to redo some of this story and post it again! Well anyway hope u like!!!! :) Well same rules apply I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters bla bla bla......Well let's get on with the show!!!! Oh yeah the song is "I Need You" by Leann Rimes...  
  
So for those of you who have any music downloady thingy go download the song!! Now, GO GO, GO!!! OK enjoy!!! Wow my first song one cool!!!  
  
~*I Need You*~  
  
by bumblebee_111  
  
rating-pg (cause of some kisses!! Hehe!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~I don't need a lot of things I can get by with nothing~  
  
It was raining on the streets of Tokyo and all Serena Tsukino wanted to do was go home and drink some hot chocolate. She was walking home from school and she was soaked to the bone from the rain.  
  
*Mmmm..hot chocolate, makes me think of Darien.*, thought Serena. *Too bad I won't be able to see him for the rest of the week probably, mom is gonna ground me for sure this time.*, she said in her head.  
  
Let me point out the predicament the Serena was in. She had been late again for class and Ms. Haruna had just broken up with her boyfriend and had taken it out on Serena; she'd given her detention again.  
  
"She really needs to get her priorities straightened out", Serena mumbled to herself not noticing the tall, dark haired man that was walking closely behind her.  
  
~With all the blessings life can bring I've always needed something~  
  
Serena was thinking about how to set Ms. Haruna up with a guy so that maybe her grade could go up.  
  
So, she never noticed when Darien said her name.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head...", Darien said.  
  
"What about the manager of the arcade? Yeah, yeah, that might work. I'll have to talk to Andrew about them seeing each other.", she mumbled quietly under her breath.  
  
"What? Serena...",Darien replied as he stepped in front of her so that she would see him.  
  
"What the- oh, hey Darien", Serena said as she quickly put the thoughts of Ms. Haruna out of her mind.  
  
Darien looked at Serena, she looked exhausted. She was soaked from the rain and by the look on her face she wasn't in a very good mood.  
  
"Serena, what the hell are you doing out here? You're soaked. You could catch a cold, here, come under my umbrella.", he said worriedly.  
  
She slowly walked under the umbrella and `thump', rested her forehead on Darien's chest.  
  
~And I've got all I want and it comes from loving you~  
  
"I love you Darien." Darien heard the Serena reply from his jacket.  
  
The words were so unexpected that all Darien could muster up was a loving, "I love you too Serena. Now let's get you home."  
  
He figured that something was wrong, but he knew that when she wanted to tell him what the matter was, she would tell him. When she was ready.  
  
~Your my only reason your my only truth~  
  
~*~  
  
After Darien had walked her to his house and gave her a short kiss good-bye, Serena laid on her bed looking at the picture of her and Darien in the park.  
  
She remembered that day; it was so warm and peaceful, unseasonably warm for fall. The scouts and she had not seen any sign of an enemy threat in quite some time. She was so happy in the picture, they were up against a cherry tree and all of its pretty pink petals were falling around them. Darien had taken her into his arms and kissed her. Lita had quickly taken the picture without them knowing about it. It was Serena's favorite picture, it was perfect, she and Darien were perfect together.  
  
She looked at the picture some more and decided to turn on her radio, she caught part of a song...her and Darien's song.  
  
~I need you like water like breath like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from heavens gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through  
  
I need you~  
  
As she stared at the ceiling she started to remember all the times she and Darien, the love of her life had fought together...and how many times she owed him her life. She remembered the time when Diamond had captured her and tried to make her his queen.  
  
*Diamond was SUCH a CREEPY guy!*she thought.  
  
*Darien's been there every time* she thought. Like the time he was under Beryl's control but their love had conquered Beryl and the spell.  
  
~You're the hope that moves me to courage again oh yeah, yeah  
  
you're love that rescues me when the cold winds rages  
  
And its so amazing cause that's just how you are  
  
And I can't turn back now because you've brought me too far~  
  
"I love him so much, we will be together forever", she said. She dozed off with the picture next to her  
  
heart and she smiled as she had a peaceful dream of her and Endymions first meeting.  
  
~I need you like water like breath like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from heavens gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through  
  
I need you, Oh yes I do oh...~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well???!!???? Did you like it at all?? Love it, hate it, sucked???? Please tell me!!! And PLEASE no  
  
flames (even I have no idea what they are)!! Can someone tell me what they are? And what the hell is a Mary-Sue?  
  
I know most of it was the song but please.....  
  
Well my e-mail is bumblebee_111@hotmail.com  
  
A thousand Darien kisses!!  
  
(..) See that little button on the lower left hand corner? No, your other left. Press that little button that will let you review me! K? Thanx!! 


End file.
